


L'agneau et le diable

by NobodyOwens



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Help, Poetry, final scene, j'ai pas dormi pour ça, écrit le même soir que la vue de la fin dans la douleur et le choc
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyOwens/pseuds/NobodyOwens
Summary: De leurs iris, l'agneau, le diableFragmentaient la lune
Kudos: 1





	L'agneau et le diable

**Author's Note:**

> Petit poème sur le final de la série

De leurs iris, l'agneau, le diable  
Fragmentaient la lune   
L'agneau et le diable

Corps au corps, yeux noyés déjà  
Ils battaient de nuit  
L'agneau, le diable  
Corps au corps, yeux noyés déjà  
Ils scellaient, oh ultime fois  
Leur éternelle étreinte-sang  
L'agneau et le diable

De sa propre main, de ta propre main  
Du sel de la mer, du miel du sombre  
De la mort, des tripes et du sang  
De leurs pertes enfin  
Ils valsèrent au vide   
L'agneau, le diable  
Car de sa propre main, de ta propre main  
Il n'y eut jamais d'autre fin  
Pour l'agneau et le diable

De leurs iris, l'agneau, le diable  
Avaient fragmenté l'océan  
L'agneau et le diable

**Author's Note:**

> voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu :)


End file.
